firefandomcom-20200223-history
Abbotsford Fire Rescue Service (British Columbia)
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 32270 George Ferguson Way :Engine 1 (FT43) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B/105' rear-mount) (SN#015121) (Still used by Engine 1's crew for some calls) :Engine 1 (FT49) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Hub (1750/500/50F) (SO#1230) :Spare Engine '''(FT46) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star-X Classic LFD / Hub (1500/500/25A/25B) (SN#5430-1143) (ex Engine 6) :Utility 1-7' (FT17) - Ford F-250 :'Chief Unit (Operations Chief?) (FT64) - 2016 Chevrolet Silverado :Operations Chief (FT11) - 20?? Ford Expedition :Operations Chief (FT61) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe :(FT21) - 20?? Ford Ranger w/ canopy :(FT06) - 20?? Honda :(FT63) - 20?? Chevrolet Traverse '''Fire Station 2 - 35995 North Parallel Road :Engine 2 '(FT47) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star / Hub (1750/530/50F) (SO#1209) 'Fire Station 3 - 28465 Fraser Highway :Engine 3-1 (FT84) - 2000 Freightliner FL112 / 2005 E-One Canada (1500/500/20A/20B) (SN#SE 3485) :Ladder 3-7 (FT00) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1750/200/100' rear-mount Tower) (SN#95147KFNB962920) (ex Ladder 6-7 ) :Tender 3-5 (FT83) - 2012 Freightliner M2-112 / 1992 Firehorse / Hub remounted (-/2500) :Squad 3-6 (FT88) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Anderson walkaround (SN#97071IEOY973025) 'Fire Station 4' - 5775 Wallace Street Built 1964, rebuilt 2016 :Engine 4-1 '(FT41) - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR (1250/550/30A/30B) (SN# Z47891) (ex Engine 2) :'Tender 4-5 (FT82) - 1999 Freightliner FL112 / Profire (300/2500) 'Fire Station 5' - 30373 Merryfield Avenue Built 2016 :Engine 5-1 (FT40) - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR (1250/550/30A/30B) (SN# Z47890) (ex Engine 8) :Tender 5-5 (FT81) - 1999 Freightliner FL112 / Profire (300/2500) 'Fire Station 6' - 2427 West Railway Street :Engine 6 (FT50) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Hub (1750/500/50F) (SO#1231) :Ladder 6-7 '(FT85) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/500/45A/45B/75' Rearmount) (SN#103250) (ex Engine 1, ex Engine 3-1, & ex Ladder 3-7 ) 'Fire Station 7 - 34989 Old Clayburn Road :Engine 7-1 (FT44) - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 4x4 / Hub (840/490/25A/25B) (SN#5105-1089) :Tender 7-5 '(FT80) - 1999 Freightliner FL112 / Profire (300/2500) 'Fire Station 8 - 30811 Blueridge Drive Built 2012 :Engine 8 (FT48) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star / Hub (1750/500/50F) (SN#5740-1210) :Hazmat 1 (FT8) - 2005 Freightliner M2-106 / Superior (SN#SE 3486) Riverside Training Centre - 1544 Riverside Road :Parade - 1946 Ford / 1991 Anderson front-mount pumper (420/?) :Utility 1 (FT28) - 2011 Ford F550 4x4 / West Coast Machinery / Hub (150/150/10F/CAFS) :Hazmat Response Trailer :Technical Rescue Trailer Assignment Unknown : : :Spare Engine (FT45) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Hub (1750/500/25A/25B) (SN#5235-1102) (ex Engine 8) :Spare Engine '''(FT42) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Hub (1750/500/25A/25B) (SN#5005-1071) (ex Engine 6 & ex Engine 2) '''On Order *2019 Freightliner M2-112 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (625/2100) *2019 Spartan / Hub pumper (SO#1247) *2020 Freightliner M2-112 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (625/2100) 'Retired Apparatus' :2005 American LaFrance Metropolitan pumper (1050/625) (SN#V67018) (Leased 2005-2008) :(FT89) - 1998 Freightliner FL112 / Anderson (1250/500/50) (SN#97071IEOY973030) (ex Engine 6-1) :(FT87) - 1997 Freightliner FL112 / Superior (1250/500/30A/15B) (SN#SE 1764) :(FT86) - 1997 Freightliner FL112 / Superior (1250/500/30A/15B) (SN#SE 1763) (ex Engine 5-1) (Sold to 150 Mile House Fire Department) :(FT18) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#2170) :(FT10) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#2140) (Sold to 150 Mile House Fire Department) :(FT20) - 1991 Ford CF8000 / Anderson (1050/1000) (SN#MS-1050-183) (Sold to 150 Mile House Fire Department) :1994 Freightliner FL70 / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#93126IAOY94002670) :1993 Freightliner FL70 / Anderson pumper (1050/500/30F) (SN#92052IANE93002490) (Sold to Malahat Volunteer Fire Department) :(27) - 1993 White GMC WX42 / NOVAQuintech pumper (1500/500) (SN#NQT72V50C21P0544) (For Sale, August 2014) :1992 International S2674 / Firehorse tanker (-/2500) (Remounted on a 2012 Freightliner by Hub) :(24) - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1023) :1989 GMC C7000 / Anderson pumper (840/500) (SN#MS-840-137) (Trade in to Superior, Sold to Cortes Island Fire Department) :(FT12) - 1986 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 709) :1985 GMC 7000 / Hub pumper (840/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Cookshire-Eaton) :1979 International CO1810 / Hub pumper (840/500) (SN#620) (Sold to Wilson's Landing Fire Department) :1980 Ford L8000 / Heil tanker (-/2500) :1978 Ford L900 tanker (-/2500) :1974 International CO1910B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T74-198) :1966 International L1600 / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN#290) (Sold to McLure Fire Department) :1963 International L1600 / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN#195) :1963 International L1700 / Hub pumper (625/500) :1962 International BC170 / Hub pumper (625/500) :1959 Ford F / Roney pumper (SN#100) (Sold to Clinton Fire Department (British Columbia)) 'External Links' Abbotsford Fire Rescue Services Station Map Category:Fraser Valley Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Departments operating Profire apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus